1126
}} Events * The Tessen otokodate is founded. * A bright red star appeared in the House of the Ox over Otosan Uchi, a dark omen to the Emperor, who was born tunder this sign. * The Clan War begins. * The Badger Clan's members and holdings are all but completely destroyed by Hideo no Oni. * Nikesake is defended by the Phoenix Clan against a Lion attack. * The Crane sends an envoy to the Islands of Spice and Silk before the onset of Winter. * Asako Masanao disappears. * The Castle of Axe is set ablaze by Zenkai no Oni. * One of the lost scrolls of Kuni Mokuna is found. * The Oracle of Earth Hiruma Osuno appears in the ruins of the Castle of Axe. * Mirumoto Uso wins the Topaz Championship. * Moto Sada scours the inhospitable regions of the Crab lands, seeking an unknown item. * The Elemental Terrors are created by the Dark Oracles. * The Crippled Bone Tribe scouted the Elemental Terrors and are chased by them, losing their ancestral territory. * Many ronin and Minor Clan samurai join the Mantis Clan, which offers their services as mercenaries. * Agents of the Lying Darkness infiltrate the ranks of the Mantis. *Yogo Junzo launches a campaign against the Brotherhood of Shinsei in hopes of finding Shinsei's descendant. * Mirumoto Daini meets the Naga. Month of the Hare * A bright red comet shot across the sky is particularly bright in the territories of the former Scorpion Clan. * Nezumi begin to flee east from Crab territory in heretofore unseen numbers. * A meteor shower occur near Shiro Shinjo, composed of a strange dense and heavy white metal. * A lunar eclipse is shown in the last day of the month. Month of the Horse * No stars at all were visible in Ryoko Owari Toshi for three days directly following the Chrysanthemum Festival. Month of the Ox * Master of Earth Isawa Tadaka returns from the Shadowlands bearing a Black Scroll he had stolen from Yogo Junzo. After his arrival in Phoenix lands, he and the other Elemental Masters (save for Master of Void Isawa Kaede) go into seclusion to study the Black Scrolls. * Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada forms an alliance with the Shadowlands, and the combined forces begin to march on Beiden Pass. * Former Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Kachiko discovers the existence of the Kolat and contacts them in hopes of forging an alliance. Month of the Tiger * Toturi's Army, bolstered by newly joined Dragon troops, sets up camp near Nanashi Mura. Toturi himself then leads a small troop towards the Crane lands. * The Emperor's Winter Court is hosted at Kyuden Asako, where Kuni Yori exposes the Asako henshin to the Isawa family. * Kuni Yori willingly joins the Shadowlands after being ambushed by Tsukuro while en route to the Crab lands. * A skirmish between Shiba Tsukune's forces and a Lion regiment moves the Phoenix closer into an alliance with the Crane Clan. Tsukune and her men join Toturi in his heading to Beiden Pass. * Lion general Matsu Gohei attacks Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, where his vicious attacks against the Crane earn him the appelation "the Butcher". Births * Moshi Nikko * Shinjo Khubutai Deaths * Hida Ekiken in the Month of the Tiger * Ichiro Chuga * Isawa Eizan in the Month of the Tiger * Kaiu Aritomo (Date approximated) * Kuni Osuki * Kuni Ozen * Zenkai no Oni Category:Timelines